


Not in front of him

by Lettuce_B



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: idk lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettuce_B/pseuds/Lettuce_B
Summary: Why is Iroh so chill all the timeWhat if I just sprinkled a hint of angst in thereThats it
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Not in front of him

**Author's Note:**

> More of an experiment than anything idk im just procrastinating homework  
> Any feedback is appreciated

Iroh was a calm man (unlike his brother)

He chose his words carefully, soothed those he guided (they did not fear him)

Even when he taught, he used gentle nudges (not shoves)

Iroh was a calm man because he had to be.

He has a temper, of course (it runs in the family) but he controls it.

He controls it because he has to

Before the Wani

Before Ba Sing Se

Before he was General

He never needed to, but now he did. 

When he didn’t, he used to yell for many reasons

Disappointment, heavy in his chest 

(How could his brother do that?)

Anger, red hot

(Why did he not intervene?)

Fear, blood chilling, cold, still

(What if he didn’t wake up?)

But not anymore

Never again (not in front of him)

Because he’d never forget the steel, rusting walls of the old ship infirmary

The smell of blood tinged with salt and medicine

The bandages covering this stubborn, foolish boy

Who stood up for those soldiers, his subjects, in that bleak room (oppressive silence had followed)

Who was branded and banished for his bravery (loyalty) and labelled as a coward

Who had cried for forgiveness, and his father (Iroh’s brother) went to wipe his tears, cupped his cheek—

Who would’ve died if not for Agni’s grace

His nephew’s face

And the expression it wore

As he unleashed it (all of it) for the last time.

He wasn’t like his brother

He wouldn’t (couldn’t) yell anymore

Never again

Not in front of him

**Author's Note:**

> Ok edit que me not even knowing the wani isnt an official name?? Muffinlance made it up but ive seen so many people use it i thought it was just something i missed lmao  
> I used it here too uh   
> Yeah  
> Cool


End file.
